Cara a cara con el amor
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Sirius recuerda los momentos en su vida en los que conoció al amor. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! De nuevo por estos rumbos con otra historia de los merodeadores. Bueno ustedes ya saben que los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Tengo estas ideas que no salen de mi mente así que tenía que plantearlas y escribirlas, son capítulos cortos así que espero estar escribiendo con fluidez y publicar con rapidez, lo intentaré.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews.**

* * *

Sirius no conocía el significado de la palabra amor. No era que fuera insensible o malvado solo que pasar tanto tiempo en la casa de Walburga te hacia un poco escéptico hacia el real significado de esa palabra.

Cuando era niño y hacía algo indebido su madre le castigaba, le hacía quitarse los zapatos y dejar sus pies al descubierto para que ella pudiera reprenderlo usando un fuete. Ella solía decirle que lo hacía por su bien, porque lo amaba, para convertirlo en la clase de hombre que todo Black debía ser.

Se recordaba llorando, suplicándole a su madre que parara, que nunca más volvería a reírse de malos chistes de su tío o que jamás volvería a poner los codos en la mesa a la hora de la cena o que ya no sorbería su te demasiado rápido, así que cuando su madre paraba el castigo y le acariciaba la cabeza diciéndole que lo hacía porque le amaba asocio el amor con el dolor.

No quería que nada le doliera así que tampoco quería amar a nada y a nadie. A su alrededor las personas que osaron dejarse llevar por el amor habían terminado mal y fuera del tapiz familiar, conforme iba creciendo se hizo a la idea de que luchará para que a él no le ocurriera lo mismo.

Con la llegada a Hogwarts eso cambió. Quedó en la casa de los leones y eso le hizo sentir un terrible nudo en el estómago, eso sería decepcionante para su madre, la primera noche en el castillo se la paso sentado en su cama; abrazando sus piernas sin dejar de ver las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en el empeine de ambos pies. "Si estuviera en casa seguramente estaría siendo castigado" pensó.

Sin poder dormir intentaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como el terminará en Griffindor?

Alguien arriba debía estarse burlando de él, seguro era su abuelo que para fastidiarlo le había hecho aquello. El sombrero debió cometer algún error. Seguro que era eso.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – la voz le tomo de sorpresa y dio un pequeño respingo. Cuando fijo su mirada vio a uno de sus compañeros de habitación bajar de su cama y camino apresuradamente hasta la suya y así, sin pedir permiso ni nada se acostó en su cama, a su lado.

Sirius arrugó su nariz en señal de molestia – Demasiadas emociones para un solo día-murmuro el chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños – Tampoco puedo dormir, siento que todo está pasando muy rápido y que mi vida al fin comienza, ¿No sientes lo mismo? –

Se quedó mudo, ¿Así era como lo veían los demás? ¿Un inicio? Para él no era así, ir a Hogwarts era primordial en su educación si deseaba volverse el Black que debía ser.

\- ¿Eres el chico Black, cierto? – pregunto aquel chico del que había olvidado el nombre—Soy James Potter y en verdad espero que seamos grandes amigos. Digo, compartiremos habitación por los siguientes 8 años – La mirada que le dirigió fue algo mágico, le miro como nunca nadie le había visto, esos ojos color avellana le invitaban a un mundo que auguraba diversión, peligro y sorpresas, un mundo desconocido y ansiado por una parte de su alma que desconocía.

Asintió con una extraña sonrisa formándose en sus labios - ¡Perfecto! – exclamó James – Ahora que somos buenos amigos así que te contaré un secreto- Pestaño y sintiéndose aún más ansioso miro atentamente al chico de anteojos – Eres mi primer amigo –

Sus palabras acompañadas de una sincera sonrisa le calentaron el pecho y sin saber muy bien por qué también sonrió – Y tú el mío – respondió soltando una risita, contagiado por la risa de James.

Y por primera vez en su corta vida Sirius Black vio un destello de amor que no dolía.

 **CONTINUARÁ** …

 **Hola gracias por leer esta breve historia, espero te haya gustado y me dejes saber tu opinión. Saludos a todos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y en especial a** **LivingstonAmparo41** **, CuquiLuna.3 y WisniewskiNubia10 por sus reviews.**

 **Como ya les había dicho, este fic es de capítulos cortos así que ahí voy con las actualizaciones jaja. Espero les siga gustando y me dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Ya saben que los derechos van a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad terminaron y más rápido de que termina de decir Quidditch ya estaba en el tren de vuelta a la escuela, con la bufanda tapándole hasta las orejas y un gorro gris cubriendo parte de la cara.

Fue un poco complicado abordar el tren y pasar desapercibido ya que varios compañeros le saludaban alegremente, todo esto debido a las habilidades sociales de su mejor amigo. James Potter.

Se sentó en un compartimento vacío ocupando un lugar al lado de la ventanilla, y al verse solo pudo relajarse un poco.

Las vacaciones habían sido todo menos relajantes. Desde el momento en el que vio a su madre en la estación sintió que el Sirius alegre y risueño que había nacido en la torre de Gryffindor se desvanecía cual humo. Se paró a su lado y tomó su brazo cuando su madre se lo extendió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como algo le jalaba del estómago y así como si nada ya estaba dentro de su casa.

Miro a su madre para saludarle, pero un fuerte golpe le mando al suelo del vestíbulo. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan decepcionante, Sirius? – se llevó la mano a su mejilla, sobándose discretamente antes de sentir un golpe en su espalda. Su madre había sacado su fuete y comenzó a golpearlo recriminándole su falta de carácter y su deshonrosa casa.

Con el pasar de los días todo se volvió más intenso. El enojo de su madre menguada por momentos, pero siempre volvía a aparecer lo que le llevaba a tener que aguantar golpes y más reproches. Su padre por otro lado le había llamado a su despacho la primera noche y después de decirle lo decepcionado que estaba de él prosiguió a herirlo con la varita, después de lo que el hombre consideró suficiente llamó a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia, ordenándole que llevará a Sirius a su habitación y que no lo dejara salir de ahí hasta nueva orden. Después de eso, su padre no volvió a dirigirle la palabra por el resto del verano.

Su hermano se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación o en la biblioteca al lado de su madre así que tuvo que evitarlo todo el tiempo que estuvo en la mansión ya que lo que menos quería era estar frente a su madre. Su mundo volvió a ser una masa grisácea y fría sintiéndose repentinamente asfixiado en lo que debería ser su hogar.

\- ¡Oh! Hola – una voz conocida le saco de su ensoñación. Remus, el chico castaño con el que compartía habitación entró e inseguro miro los asientos vacíos. - ¿Puedo…? – dijo señalándolos con sus ojos color miel.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, la verdad era que aún no lograba abrirse con nadie que no fuera James, a pesar de dormir en el mismo cuarto no había interactuado mucho con el castaño o con el chico Petigrew.

Se quedó callado, acurrucándose un poco más en la ventana, fingiendo interés en algo fuera del tren o al menos eso intento hasta que sintió los dedos del otro niño tocando levemente su hombro.

Remus bajo la mirada apenado – Bueno… mi mamá me preparo estas galletas de chocolate, son ricas – le dijo extendiéndole una caja con galletas de diferentes formas. Jamás había visto algo así, las galletas parecían deformes y demasiado doradas en las esquinas – A pesar de su forma están buenas. Ya sabes lo que dicen, no todo es como se ve-

Tomo una por educación y se la llevo a los labios de forma lenta y dudosa – Gracias- murmuro. Le dio la primera mordida y enseguida la segunda, a pesar de sus singulares formas era bastante buenas – Muy ricas-

El castaño le sonrió volviendo a extender la caja – Me alegro que te gusten, toma las que quieras- no se lo tuvo que decir otra vez, tomo dos galletas más y volvió a perderse en el paisaje – Black, no quiero inmiscuirme en tus asuntos ni nada, pero…- le miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿Estás bien? –

La pregunta le descolocó un poco – Si ¿por qué? – pregunto nervioso, esperando que el otro chico no notara los golpes en su rostro, fue muy cuidadoso al colocar la bufanda en los lugares justos para ocultar los moretones. Esperaba llegar y pedirle a la enfermera algún ungüento para curarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Nada, olvídalo-murmuro Remus sonriendo – Dicen que los exámenes de Hogwarts son temibles ¿crees que debamos estudiar desde hoy? – le pregunto cambiando totalmente de tema, cosa que Sirius agradeció.

\- ¿Desde hoy? ¡Eso es una exageración! – exclamó divertido y después de un frio verano el calor volvió a acariciarle. Estallaron en risas y fue así como les encontraron James y Peter.

\- ¿De qué se ríen par de locos? – dijo James comenzando a reírse con ellos.

De pronto el lugar se llenó de risas y anécdotas de parte de James, que no paraba de hablar de lo increíble que son los paisajes de Escocia.

El banquete fue una delicia y tras las palabras de bienvenida del director todos partieron a sus habitaciones, después de todo al día siguiente tendrían que madrugar para asistir a las clases.

Estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa de su pijama cuando giro hacia su pequeño buro, sobre él estaba un diminuto tarro. Lo tomó extrañado ya que no le pertenecía, giro la tapa y un fuerte olor a hierbas inundó la habitación, pasados unos segundos sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca así que se giró para descubrir a Remus, mirándole desde su cama sonriendo tímidamente.

Tardo unos segundos, pero después sonrió al entender y sin voz movió los labios – Gracias- era obvio ahora que Remus se había percatado de sus heridas, no sabía cómo o por qué, pero el castaño sabía que necesitaba ese medicamento.

-Que descansen chicos—dijo James alegremente desde su cama soltando un bostezo. Los ronquidos de Peter les hicieron saber que él ya había caído dormido.

-Hasta mañana – murmuro Remus volviendo a sonreírle antes de acostarme y Sirius sintió un leve tirón en el estómago sabiendo al fin lo que se sentía que alguien se preocupara por ti.

-Hasta mañana—respondió aun sonriendo. Había regresado a su hogar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hola a todos. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y en especial CuquiLuna.3 y** **Ginnaku** **por sus reviews.**

 **Espero les siga gustando y me dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Ya saben que los derechos van a sus respectivos dueños. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

Llegaron casi colgados a la espalda de Remus y de Peter sin poder contener la risa y varios comentarios en un idioma que simplemente no podía ser inglés británico.

Ya había probado el alcohol en otras ocasiones, su familia le enseñó el recatado arte de la enología, pero nada se comparaba con el ardor que deja tu primer trago de whisky de fuego.

Unos alumnos de sexto y séptimo colaron una botella y sin meditarlo mucho aceptaron un par de tragos. Al inicio los alumnos más grandes se negaron, pero al ver la insistencia de los dos chicos de segundo terminaron sirviéndoles e invitándolos a seguir bebiendo dando como resultado un Potter y un Black ebrios.

-Un poco más-murmuro Remus jalándolo un poco más para llevarlo a su cama – Solo un poco más Sirius-

Peter hacía lo mismo con James que no paraba de reírse - ¡Ayúdame un poco James! -

\- ¿En que estaban pensando? ¡Par de inconscientes! – grito Remus dejándole caer en su cama – Somos muy jóvenes para beber—Les regaño.

\- ¡La viuda es demmmasialdo joven! – exclamó James - ¡Viva la juventud! – grito levantando los brazos.

\- ¡VIVAAA! – coreo Sirius.

-Shhh quieren callarse- les reprendió Peter – Si alguien se entera de esto y los acusa con los profesores estarán en problemas –

\- ¡Vamos Pete! No seas cobarde—dijo Sirius - ¡James! Sírveme otra-

-Nada de eso- Remus le dio un golpe en su hombro que en lugar de dolerle le hizo reír – Peter, cuida a este par de tontos—dijo que caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto nervioso Peter, era obvio que no quería quedarse solo con ellos.

-iré a buscarles pociones para la reseca con los de séptimo. No tardare- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Peter pareció dudar un poco a quien ayudar. Miraba intercaladamente entre Sirius y James, ambos estaban en un estado deplorable, jamás los había visto así.

-Bien, vamos James. Te ayudare- dijo para ayudar a su amigo de lentes a cambiarse de ropa, le puso su pijama lo mejor que pudo y le dejó recostado entre sus sabanas, abrazando su almohada mientras la babeaba.

Camino hasta llegar al baúl de Sirius y revolviendo sus cosas sacó una playera y un pantalón de dormir – Ven aquí Sirius – murmuro acercándose, pero en cuanto le tomo del brazo el moreno dio un brinco, cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos. - ¿Sirius? –

-Lo… lo… siento… no lo volveré a hacer, madre- sus palabras acompañadas con los temblores en el cuerpo del chico ocasiono que el corazón de Peter se encogiera.

Intentó acercarse de nuevo pero esta vez con movimientos lentos sin dejar de hablar – Tranquilo Sirius, soy yo…Peter - aun así, el otro chico volvió a hacerse para atrás, encogiéndose en su cama.

-Dicen que se las tomen mañana en la mañana antes de ingerir cualquier otra cosa y… - Remus entro viendo la asquerosa poción, pero al ver la cara de Peter se acercó corriendo a la cama - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto.

-No lo sé, quise cambiarlo de ropa y de pronto se puso así—Peter dio unos pasos para atrás dejando pasar al castaño.

-Hey, Sirius—le tocó suavemente su hombro – Tranquilo—murmuro acariciando le la espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

El moreno alzó la mirada y al percatarse de la presencia de Lupin sonrió de lado, poniéndose repentinamente de rodillas para rodear el cuello del otro, aferrándose a él.

Peter les miro extraño, como si acabará de ver a un hipogrifo de dos cabezas. Remus se giró para ver al rubio – Ve a dormir, yo me encargo- ¿De qué se encargaría? ¿Por qué Sirius reaccionó así con él y no con Remus?

A pesar de todo obedeció y mientras se iba alejando hacia su cama vio de reojo como Remus controlaba la situación, ayudándole a cambiarse y acostándolo. Se acostó y se quedó dormido con esa imagen en su mente, en Sirius, el confiado y orgulloso chico que conocía con los ojos llenos de terror.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius se levantó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, la cruda física y moral le pateo como un centauro enfurecido, él y James tuvieron que asentir a los reproches de Remus que no paraba de señalarles lo estúpidos e irresponsables que eran. Después les dio dos botellas, una para cada uno, lleno de una pócima que jamás habían visto.

-Bébanla, es para la resaca—ilusionados por acabar con sus molestias la bebieron sin pensar cosa que fue una terrible idea, su asqueroso sabor les hizo dar arqueadas y James tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. – ¡Se lo merecen! – grito Remus y a pesar de su enojo se acercó al baño para auxiliar a su amigo.

Sirius sonrió unos segundos, intentando tragar la poción lo más rápido que podía para no sentir el sabor, pensó en mil cosas para olvidarse del baboso brebaje bajando por su garganta. Al terminarlo se cubrió la boca con una mano, luchando como nunca para no vomitar, un Black jamás daría ese espectáculo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación, la noche anterior había hecho un espectáculo, uno terrible en el que les mostró a dos de sus compañeros el lado de su vida que juro ocultar. Miro a Peter frente a él, este reía al escuchar todas las maldiciones que James estaba diciéndole a Remus por intentar matarlo con semejante cosa que le dio a beber, al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre él se estremeció y giro para ver a Sirius.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y captó la duda en ellos el rubio sonrió ligeramente, se llevó la mano a los labios y con sus dedos hizo una señal de seguro, mostrándole que sus labios estaban sellados.

Sirius cambio su expresión, regalándole una sonrisa en complicidad y asintió con la cabeza sintiendo nuevamente un extraño calor en su pecho. El mismo que sintió antes con los otros dos chicos de la habitación. Comprendió que Peter era su amigo.

Podía confiar en él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hola a todos. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Por…por favor acéptalo - murmuro atropelladamente una chica de Hufflepuff extendiéndole una caja. Con papel rojo y un enorme moño dorado.

Sirius parpadeo un par de veces extrañado por ese gesto. James a su lado sonreía pícaramente, abrazando a Remus por la espalda. Peter se escondía detrás del de lentes también con una rara expresión en su cara.

Le costó un poco de trabajo reaccionar, y cuando al fin tomó el regalo la chica soltó un largo suspiro – Feliz cumpleaños—murmuro la chiquilla.

-Gracias, no tendrías que haberte molestado… - no sabia el nombre de la chica de hecho creyó que jamás la había visto por el castillo.

-No es molestia, espero te guste y que pases un lindo día- se alejo casi corriendo con una boba sonrisa hasta llegar con un grupo, supuso que eran sus amigas que la abrazaban emocionadas.

-¡Vaya, vaya! – exclamó James, colgándose esta vez de sus hombros – Tremendo suertudo-

-No significa nada—dijo quitándole importancia, mientras continuaba su camino hasta sentarse en la mesa de los leones a desayunar.

Sus amigos se sentaron a su lado - ¿Nada? ¡Nada! ¿A cuantos de nosotros nos regalan cosas las chicas? – exclamó James

-A mi el año pasado—todos miraron a Remus tan rápido que el castaño temió que alguno se torciera el cuello.

Peter le miro asombrado - ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién fue? – expresó con entusiasmo.

-Lily Evans- por las caras de los demás pareció que desconocían quién era la chica – Va en nuestro curso, pelirroja con ojos verdes—agrego

-¡Se quien es Evans! – dijo James enfurruñado – lo que no puedo creer es que te haya regalado algo a ti-

Remus frunció el seño - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto molesto, ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

-Creo que lo qué quiere decir el cuatro ojos es que le sorprende que ella te regalara algo a ti y no a él – se burlo Sirius, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esa niña es horrible! ¡Sin sentido del humor! – grito el de lentes.

-El punto es que Sirius recibió un obsequio y debes sentirte feliz por ello—dijo Remus ya más tranquilo, sirviéndose una taza de espumoso chocolate - ¿Qué te regalo? – le preguntó.

Sirius le dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza antes de responder – No lo se-tomó el pequeño obsequio y se dispuso a abrirlo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sirius! – otra chica esta vez de Ravenclaw le tendió una caja de color gris – Espero que te guste- sin decir nada más se acerco para darle un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, alejándose con las mejillas rojas.

De nuevo sus amigos le miraban fijamente - ¡Dos! ¡Dos chicas! – grito James.

-¡No es mi culpa!- se quejo Sirius – No es mi culpa que me regalen cosas—

James siguió gritando en shock y comenzó a agitar al pelinegro por los hombros reclamándole.

-Tranquilo James, Sirius no tiene la culpa de ser el más guapo—soltó Remus dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y por el silencio supo que había dicho algo malo - ¿Qué? –

-¿Sirius, guapo? – pregunto James - ¿Crees que el es guapo? –

Remus se atraganto levemente comenzando a toser por la impresión de la pregunta – Bueno… es el más guapo de los cuatro-

-¡Ultraje! ¡Yo soy más guapo que este! – grito el de lentes, saltando al lado de Lupin, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo haciendo el intento de ahorcarlo por su ofensa.

Peter estaba mirándolos. Divertido por la pequeña venganza de James así que no pudo notar como las mejillas de Sirius se encendían mientras bajaba la mirada sintiendo como sus latidos se agitaban tanto que estaba seguro que todos podían escuchar a su alocado corazón.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

-Ninguno saldrá hasta que el último trofeo esté reluciente y para asegurarme que no usarán magia me llevare sus varitas- la profesora Mcgonagall cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su varita dejando a los cuatro chicos dentro de la sala de trofeos.

De sólo mirarlos los estantes sintieron un tremendo cansancio – Es injusto- se quejó Peter. – Yo no hice nada-

James se acercó a él – Tienes razón Peter – murmuro dándole un golpe en el cráneo que le hizo agachar la cabeza, en seguida se escucharon sus quejas.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? – pregunto el rubio.

\- Por ser un cobarde-respondió el de lentes - ¿Cómo es posible que no entrarás al pleito? ¡Estaban haciendo picadillo a Remus y a Sirius! –

-Un minuto, a mí no me estaban haciendo picadillo—se quejó Sirius – En todo caso, no era asunto de ustedes dos-

-Somos amigos Sirius. ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos! Se cuidan la espalda – respondió James exasperado por la mala actitud de Black así que miro al último chico del cuarto - ¿Estas bien, Remus? –

El castaño no se molestó en mirarlo, asintió con la cabeza comenzando con su castigo, tomó el primer trofeo y enseguida todos le imitaron, cuanto antes comenzarán más pronto terminarían.

El de lentes se acercó al lado de Sirius que lustraba otro trofeo - ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto sentándose.

-Fue mi culpa-murmuro en respuesta – Remus solo quería defenderme y ellos… bueno, le dijeron cosas que prefiero no repetir – los ojos grises se fijaron en la pequeña figura de Lupin.

Todo se había salido de control tan rápido que no supo muy bien quien lo empezó. Más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado había dado un certero puñetazo en la nariz de ese Slytherin y otros dos se acercaron para someterlo mientras que un tercero le dio un golpe en el estómago, vio como Remus se aventó contra el chico que lo golpeaba haciéndolo caer y de pronto ya no estaban golpeándolo a el sino a su amigo.

-No debió hacerlo – murmuro muy bajo.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó James al no entenderle

Sirius se puso en pie aventado el trofeo de plata con furia mientras alcanzaba al castaño en pocos pasos de sus largas piernas, escucho a James llamarlo por su nombre, pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo detrás de Remus.

\- ¡No debiste hacerlo! – le grito enojado.

-No iba a dejar que te hablaran de esa forma – respondió Lupin sin voltear a verlo.

\- ¡No era tu asunto! – el grito hizo que James y Peter dieran un paso atrás – Lo que me pase es asunto mío y de nadie más –

Remus le encaro con los dientes apretados - ¡Todo lo que te suceda es mi asunto! – le grito enojado.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién te crees que eres? - sentía un nudo en su garganta - No eres nadie-

-Soy tu amigo, idiota—sus palabras vinieron junto a un fuerte empujón, este le hizo trastabillar - ¡Me importa lo que te pase a ti! ¡Y a Peter y a James! ¡Pueden decir de mi lo que les dé la gana porque yo no importo, pero jamás dejare que te lastimen a ti! –

En cuanto las palabras de Remus dejaron sus labios sintió como Sirius lo metía entre sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Ágilmente el castaño correspondió al abrazo – Que imbécil eres- murmuro el de pelo claro sintiendo como su rabia se esfumaba.

-El más imbécil de todos—Potter se acercó a ellos sonriente y de un empujón tiro a Sirius al suelo – Los cuatro somos amigos. ¡Los mejores amigos! Y cuidamos de nosotros y eso incluye una dulce venganza por lo que sea que te hayan dicho- un empujón también a Remus le llevó al suelo.

-James tiene razón—dijo Peter acercándose con un trofeo en su mano.

Los cuatro sonrieron y comenzaron a soltar risotadas, olvidándose de los castigos, de las peleas, de todo lo que no fuera su amistad, su amor.

-Ahora, levanten su trasero que nos quedan muchos trofeos que limpiar –

 **Continuará…**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció.**


End file.
